Tia Shaan's Chronicles
by Dramaqueen247
Summary: A Regular kid, with no skills whatsoever, is about to face the biggest adventure of her life...Star Wars!
1. Part I

**Disclaimer-No.**

_Okay, hi everybody! I'm Nita Johnson and I'm about thirteen years old._

_I. Love. Star. Wars! JEEZ, I LOVE IT MORE THAN ANY BOY CAN! HA on you!_

_I'm kind of an introvert, really. I don't hang a lot with my so-called pals, and I really love to daydream. I read and write and make posters of my favorite couplings. I have already made Harry/Hermione, Willabeth, and even Rihanna and Chris Brown! But my most favorite coupling of all has to be from Star Wars-_

_Anakin and Padme._

_Come one, the whole idea of a forbidden love is so exciting. Don't get me wrong, no love should be forbidden, but the plot is so much more romantic and thrilling. The sad thing is, there's no happy ending, but you can think up so many alternate endings to a love so pure and so tenderly fragile, If it were to be my skin, it would be as sensitive as baby's skin. You can't beat that. Not even with Willabeth. I mean, sure, it's a sad ending in a way; Will goes for ten years, and can't see her, blah, blah, blah…but they are both alive and well…and both know that the other person loves them. _

_Here in Anipadme. Annie thought padme lies to him so he chokes her to being knocked out only, but then she loses the will to live and does die in childbirth, like Annie's dreams said. And at her funeral, she holds the Jipper Snappet._

_No Japor Snippet. Yeah. Isn't that so sad! Sniffle…_

_Anyways, I am here to tell you about the greatest event of my life that has to do with Star Wars—and it really happened. I swear it. Okay so maybe it was an illusion, but I do know that it was the greatest thing ever in my life-so far._

_I was daydreaming right? And then my sister comes in and starts annoying the crap outta me, and I then I start yelling, and then mom and dad come in and talk about how my attitude toward my sister is, "wrong." Then I was left alone in my room, and they told me to go to bed. I closed my eyes and wished myself in a better place for the night._

_It all starts right when I was asleep…_

"A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away…"

_What? What the hell? Where am I?_

Nita looked down, hoping to see her body, but not seeing anything. She looked back up at the screen, which had started rolling the prelude, "Episode II: Attack of the Clones"

"Oh, God," said Nita. "This can not be happening."

But it was. She watched as the subtitles underneath the title, she felt her mouth drop.

_Unrest in the Galaxy, blah blah blah…_

_Meanwhile, a young woman of fourteen named Tia-Shaan has been advanced by her Master, Yoda-_

"Tia-_who? _What? What the heck is going on?"

_Who has sensed danger on the life of Senator Amidala. Tia-Shaan will now accompany Senator Amidala to Naboo, along with Anakin Skywalker._

"What am I doing her?" Nita said aloud, as the last of the subtitles rolled away. She suddenly felt herself being pulled towards a planet in Light Speed.

"Ahhhhhhhh!: she screamed. She felt herself becoming sick, so she clutched her stomach, and closed her eyes. Ohhhh, she was so going to throw up.

And then-

WHAM!

Nita landed on her feet in a bright room.

"Tia-Shaan, are you alright?"

_Oh, god. I am NOT Tia-Shaan. Please don't let me be Tia-Shaan._

Nita opened her eyes. She was standing in Padme's room, where Padme herself stood over her, looking alarmed. She was not the only one-Jar-Jar and a couple of other people were standing around her in concern. Nita gulped and looked at herself.

She wore effing _Jedi Clothing._ The traditional white vest, and brown undershirt _and _the freaking pants, along with these black boots. And-oh my god-a freaking lightsaber! Who would trust Nita with anything as dangerous as a lightsaber? A lunatic?

Oh. Right. She fell asleep. This was a dream. Okay, time to wake up now.

She shook her head to wake herself up-and did not feel any hair whip her face as usual.

Oh, no. Not the hair. Her beloved hair was cut off. Damn it.

"Um…" she said politely, straightening up. "May I please be directed to the girl's lavatory?"

"The what?" said Padme in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

_Stupid, stupid, STUPID!_

"I-I meant-" Nita stuttered. "The-uh-the-um-the _fresher, _please!"

"Oh…" said Padme slowly. "It's…over there." She pointed with her finger. Nita followed the finger to the door, opened it, and closed the door behind her.

"Whoa."

This was a very pretty fresher. The toilet was painted light pink, and everything was clean and shiny.

Nita found the mirror over the sink and stared.

And stared and stared and stared.

Her hair was raven-black with gold stripes, and it was dead straight (eeek!) It reached her jaw, and made her look like a bad girl. Jeez! And a small braid trailed down right cheek to her shoulder from her forehead-covering bangs.

And her face-

"MOTHER F-"

Outside, Padme stared at the door and turned to look at jar-Jar.

"What do you think is wrong?" she asked.

"Mesas confused as you are, milady," replied Jar-Jar.

Nita's face was the same skin color, but her lips were painted faint gold-ish. Her eyelashes were long(!) and her eyes-!

The eye has a circle of iris surrounding a small black dot-the pupil. Her eyes' circles now were shaped as stars! This was too bizarre.

Nita bowed her head, trying to grasp everything. In this dream, she was Jedi, with the power of the force…

She stared at a soap bar on the sink. She thought hard of lifting it into her hand.

It lifted at her slightest push, and she washed her hands.

"Okay," she said. "Okay. SO I am now Tia-Shaan, the Jedi. I can stand alongside the main characters and watch the film unfold OR tell everyone how I am so not meant to be here…OR maybe I can play along with it all and maybe even change the outcome of the story."

Nita looked once again at her eyes. If this was all a vivid dream, she would like very much to wake up.

But until that happens? Not the case here.

She sighed and bowed her head. She suddenly felt the force rising within her, making her stronger.

It was the end of Nita Johnson from here on in. She was now Tia-Shaan.

But she would never forget her name.

**A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. I'm telling you NOW, that I will not let this girl become a Mary Sue like my other ones. She may have a bit of wisdom to show here and there, but honestly-she's not going to be in the spotlight all the time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-No.**

Tia-Shaan walked out of the fresher with a new determination. She would not let these people know what she really was.

"How are you-feeling, Tia-Shaan?" asked Padme with some concern. "I thought I heard-"

"You heard nothing to worry about, Senator Amidala," said Tia, bowing her head. "I am perfectly fine. What were we talking about again?"

Padme frowned. "We were talking about how I wanted to talk to you alone. In fact, Jar-Jar, all of you, please wait outside to greet the Jedi who will be protecting me."

Jar-Jar and the others obeyed. The moment they were gone, Padme turned to Tia-Shaan.

"Please sit down."

Tia obeyed uncertainly. What did Padme need?

Padme looked at Tia with an expression of panic. "I need your advice on something."

Tia nodded. "Of course, milady." _That sounds so wrong when I say it._

Padme paced the room, then she said, "Are you aware that you will be aiding a Jedi Master in finding my killer?"

Tia blinked. She did not expect this. "Yes, milady, I am.  
_So very, very wrong when I say it._

"Do you know their names?"

"Uh…am I supposed to, Milady?"

_I sound like a pervert._

"Why yes," said Padme, appalled. "Master Yoda told me that you were informed."

"Oh, right!" Tia said quickly, as to not raise any suspicion. "Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi…_and Anakin Skywalker," _she mumbled the last part.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi!" said padme, clapping her hands together. "I haven't seen him in years! Ten years, exactly! But-" she suddenly frowned. "You said someone else. Who are they?"

_Oh, boy. I bet Yoda didn't tell me that._

"Do you trust me, Amidala?" asked Tia quickly.

Padme raised an eyebrow.

"Then trust me on this," Tia said. "You wouldn't want to know. Wait until it comes to you, my friend." _I have had enough of saying Milady to this woman._

Padme was about to retort when Jar-Jar peeked in and called, "They are here, Milady!"

Padme glared at Tia without any real conviction, and she and Tia nodded to Jar-Jar, who let both the Jedi and the others inside.

Obi Wan was a dapper and professional-looking as ever. He smiled calmly at Tia, who smiled back. Tia then turned to look at Anakin Skywalker, who-

Oh sweet merciful Jesus.

Anakin was a _hoooootie!_

His skin seemed a lot more smoother up close than on screen, and his features were perfectly shaped, especially his cheekbones. He had a nice, settle tan, and even through his Jedi suit, Tia could see faintly the outlines of hard abs. How Padme could have resisted him for so long, Tia would never know.

Anakin's eyes were another reason Padme was an effing idiot to deny him for so long. Their piercing blue color gave Tia the impression that he could see under her very skin. Of course, she knew that he was also mentally undressing Padme as well…

Padme's voice jolted her out of her observations. "Annie, this is Tia-Shaan. She will be aiding you in your quest to find my-"

"Murderer," Tia finished, shaking Anakin's sweating hand (Gee, I wonder why that is…)

"Yes," said Obi-Wan Kenobi. "We are here to protect you, Senator."

"Wonderful," said Padme. "Um…Tia-Shaan, I am going to ask you to stay outside with Anakin while I speak to Obi-Wan first."

_What? This was not in the movie!_

Damn it, Tia, she scolded herself. Anakin could feel her every emotion, and hear her every thought.

She kept her emotions in check as best she could, while She followed a confused Anakin outside the room. The door closed behind them, but not before Tia turned around to see Padme giving her a reassuring look.

She turned around to stare at Anakin, who stared back.

_Tres Chaud mon ami, tres chaud. _(Want to know what that means? Contact me or look it up. It is French.)

And so…

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Anakin," said Tia politely.

"Same here," Anakin replied, though he looked unsure of her for some reason.

Silence.

"Uh," said Anakin.

"Yes?" said Tia, jumping at a chance for conversation.

"Aren't you a little young," said Anakin. "To be…"

"Senator's bodyguard?" Tia finished. She should have known; she was the youngest one there. And whoever in the Star Wars series was thirteen and fought evil?

"Yes," said Anakin. "No offense-"

_None taken, calm down!_

"I just meant that you're too small!"

"Small?" Tia repeated, and little stunned. Young was one thing, but small? "Might I remind you, my good fellow Jedi, that Master Yoda is shorter than any of us, and yet still manages to kick evil butt?"

Anakin frowned at her choice of words, but cowered at her anger all the same.

_Good._

"Anakin? Tia-Shaan?" Padme had opened the door, looking very put out about something.

"Senator," Tia said, nodding. Anakin, still looking a little frightened (_good!)_

"You will all be staying the night in case there are any attempts on my life."

_REALLY? WOW!_

"Yes, ma'am," said Tia quietly, while Anakin and Obi-Wan nodded.

"Please feel free to make yourselves comfortable," said Padme, as the rest of the people filed out, saying their goodbyes to her.

Tia nodded. _Well, not much to do now except sing…_she giggled. Then she accidentally caught eyes with Anakin, and the melody, "Across The Stars," rose on her closed lips.

"What is that beautiful melody?" asked Obi-Wan suddenly.

_Oh gosh!_

"Oh!" said Tia nervously, "It-was a love song my mother used to sing to me-I mean," she said, remembering that she was raise in a temple. "The kids at school-the Temple-liked to sing it whenever they thought of love…"

Padme raised her eyebrows and looked at Anakin, who was frowning at Obi-Wan who stared in confusion at Tia, who was looking anywhere but the adults.

_This is going to be a long, long movie…_

**A/N: I did try, you know, not to make her a Mary Sue…if I did, do not let me know. Anyways, I am hoping to try and really finish this story, so you might not hear from my other stories. That's a MIGHT, not a DEFINITELY.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-No.**

Tia sighed as she looked out of the huge window of Padme's quarters. It was finally nighttime, and while Padme slept, the three Jedi stood guard outside.

It was hard to say that the day was okay, when in truth it was very strained. Tia was too shy to communicate much with the Jedi, who kept asking questions as if she was a suspect in some crime. Finally the Jedi stopped talking, but she knew, through the Force, that they had not given up yet.

Tia had to keep focused. She had made her decision to change the plot of the story just a little(tweaking the story would be a better phrase) so that maybe there might be a happy ending. She knew she had to keep Anakin from murdering the Sand People when his mother died; that would be the first step to the dark side. She could not let him go there. She also had to try and raise awareness of the Chancellor's true identity- Darth Sidious. A Sith in the Republic had definitely taken its toll on the people; no real measures were taken to stem the flow of Separatist influence. And no matter what, Tia knew for sure that she had to get Obi-Wan to give Anakin a little more attention in the emotion department. Like those dreams Anakin has been having-

"-And she's a politician, and they're not to be trusted," said obi-Wan, coming Tia's direction while talking to Anakin.

Tia turned to look at them.

"Well, what do you say to that, Tia?" Anakin said kindly.

Tia hesitated. _Tweaking time._

"I say that he is half right and half wrong," she stated finally.

"What?" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "You mean to say that politicians may be untrustworthy?"

_Play it cool, Nita. _"Well, yes," said Tia slowly, coming closer to them. "And, no. I do know that one of the highest rank politicians are most untrustworthy, but most of them are not. Padme certainly isn't, as you inaccurately implied."

"How did you-?" Obi-Wan began. He looked at Anakin for help, but Anakin shrugged, looking smug at Tia's answer.

"Well, which politician is untrustworthy, then?" Obi demanded.

Tia gaze flickered to Anakin for a moment. "My personal suspicions are no one's business, lest I am reported. But know now that my finger lies far away from Padme Amidala."

Absolute silence filled the atmosphere. Obi-Wan looked rather embarrassed. Anakin was smirking now. Tia showed no emotion; internally, she at war with herself. Should she voice her opinion of Palpatine, or-

"What about the Chancellor?" said Obi-Wan, no doubt picking up on her train of thought.

Damn the Force.

Tia grew a little warm. "Why do you ask such a question?"

"Because I can feel it.," said Obi-Wan simply. "You feel as though Chancellor is hiding something."

"Feel is a weak word," Tia mumbled.

"I heard that!" snapped Anakin.

_Oh, please, Force, please let there be a disturbance from Padme room, already! Doesn't it really take this long?_

"And what are you going to do, report me?" asked Tia, smirking to hide her discomfort. "We all know how much you love him, with all his talk of how you are the greatest Jedi in the temple, and how you deserved a chance all along, and-"

"What?" Obi-Wan said sharply to Anakin, who was in a state of shock.

"Master, I-"

NOW she felt it. Without another word, she turned and ran into Padme's room. It took the two Jedi a split second to catch on. Anakin ran ahead of Tia, so when the door opened, he did his little thing with his lightsaber, and BOOM. The centipedes were gone.

Padme woke up.

While Tia was no playwright, she could not deny that in a romantic scene that excluded no panic, Padme looked like a beautiful damsel in distress, who would walk up to her hero, who would bend down and kiss her.

This was not one of those scenes.

Obi-Wan had already jumped out of the window.

"Brave man. Stupid move," said Tia.

"Stay here!" said Anakin said to Padme, and as Tia followed him out of her apartment, she used the Force clumsily to place in Padme's head-_The first sign of love: waking to your hero saving your life._

When they reached the Speeder parking lot, some while after, Tia felt dizzy from all of the colors.

"Which one?" she asked Anakin. Anakin ran to a yellow speeder with two seats.

"How are we gonna fit?" Ti asked, as the ran towards it.

"If we find Obi-Wan, he'll land on the seat and sit on your lap."

"Are you crazy?" Tia shrieked. "Look at the size and age of me!"

Anakin paused for only a second. "Fine then, " he said, "You can sit on _my _lap instead. How's that for you?"

_Oh. My. God._

"Uh," said Tia. "Okay-cough."

Anakin smiled as she settled on his legs once they were in the speeder.

"I hear you're supposed to be real good at this," said Tia, and they rose into the air.

"I will need your guidance," he replied. "Look for anything in our way, while I look for Obi-Wan."

"Okay," said Tia. Anything to stay in his lap.

She soon realized that speeders were much, much faster than they seemed in the movies. Everything around her was almost a blur, and the cool air slapped her face. She was afraid to look down, but did so anyway; they were more than 50 feet above the ground.

She whimpered and squirmed in her seat.

"Would you-err-mind not doing that?" said Anakin from behind, sounding uneasy. "I can't see well."

Tia blushed. "Sorry," she said. "I'm just-scared of heights." She shuddered, looking down again.

"Hold on minute-" she whispered. "Is that him? Up there? Yeah!"

Obi-Wan-that stupid man- was dangling from the little robot's bottom. Well, not anymore. He fell all the way down to where the speeder was.

"Oh, that's gotta be scary," said Tia, grimacing.

"Not as scary as you think," Anakin said back.

Obi Wan landed with a thud onto the second speeder seat.

"What took you so long?" he asked Anakin irritably.

"Blame me, Obi-Wan," said Tia, not wanting to get him into trouble. "I wanted to find a speeder that clashed well with your Jedi outfit." She could feel a swell of pride from the Jedi Master, and as she was sitting on his lap, she could feel his stomach shaking with stifled laugh.

"And of course, we needed the speed to be right so we could catch up to you fast enough," Tia continued. "And it looks like we did, so no worries!"

A moment of silence, then-

"Okay then," said Anakin. "Look! There they are!" Up ahead was the evil woman and her ugly speeder.

The two speeders engaged in a chase. Ducking through alleyways and passing cars, all the while trying not to get hit. Tia was so focused on keeping the speeder, that she didn't hear much of anything until she saw up ahead, the blue electric lines in front of her.

"What are you DOING?" she screamed at Anakin. "That's the-"

Too late. They ran through every single one of those lines, and with every one, Tia felt a horrible shock throughout her body that kept her twitching every second.

"How many times have I told you not to-" she heard Obi-Wan saying. _Why don't you ever listen to him?_

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Tia growled.

"Will you stop that?" Obi said to Anakin.

Anakin smiled. "I'm sorry, master. I forgot you don't like flying."

"I don't mind flying, but what you're doing is suicide," said Ob Wan untruthfully.

"A Jedi always tells the truth; you hate flying," Tia pointed out.

Obi-Wan glared at her. "And now you've lost him, Anakin."

"It's a she." Said Tia. "And she's right under us."

Anakin looked down, and said to Tia, "Get off me, please!"

Tia nodded and moved onto Obi-Wan's lap ("Blazes, you're light!") As Anakin jumped right off the side and fell down fifty feet onto the woman's speeder.

"How about we call this woman, 'Ms. Tramp?'"

"Ms. Tramp?" said Obi-Wan thoughtfully. "Why do I get the feeling that such a word has never been heard of before in Coruscant?"

"Because it hasn't, retard," I mumbled. Out loud, I said, "Let's just follow Ms. Tramp and Anakin before he gets into trouble. Again."

Obi wan nodded, and took control of the driver seat, while Tia sat rigid in the passenger's. What had she just done?

They dipped low to the ground, causing her stomach to lurch uncomfortably. _I'm gonna be sick, _she thought.

Their speeder landed on the ground. Tia jumped out, wobbled for a minute, then fell into Obi-Wan's arms.

"I see you have never flown before," Obi Wan said lightly, helping her up while trying to follow Anakin, who was chasing Ms. Tramp. "Takes some getting used to."

"I'll get used to it so you don't have to do this again," Tia groaned.

"Makes no difference to me," said obi-Wan. "Can you stand now?"

"Yes, I think so," Tia said, standing on her own two feet gingerly, then grinning. "Thank you, Obi-Wan."

Together, the two of them caught up with Anakin just as he stopped running.

"A Jedi's lightsaber is his life," said Obi-Wan, handing Anakin his lightsaber.

_OH, snap! I didn't notice that one!_

"Not now," she said quickly, before Anakin could answer. "Let's go."

The three off them hurried inside the strip club. Tia looked around, smelling spice and cologne and something that reminded her vividly of Ax. She wrinkled her nose as she stared at the, "Strippers," of Coruscant. It was so weird to see aliens wearing shirts that showing their cleavage of three breasts, much more weird to see humans, "getting" with them. Ew.

She heard the two Jedi talking, but thought best not to interfere. Until obi-Wan said, "I'm going for a drink."

Tia turned and said. "But what about me?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "You my friend, will be accompanying Anakin here in finding…err…Ms. Tramp."

Anakin's eyebrows raised. Obi-Wan walked away, leaving Anakin to say to Tia, "Ms. _Tramp? _What the-"

To avoid any questions, Tia started humming, _Across The Stars _again as she walked ahead of Annie, leaving him to follow her.

"Where did you learn that song?" Anakin said. "I find it enjoyable. I can feel it through the force, as if-"

"As if it is carrying you across the stars?" finished Tia.

"Well, yes…" said Anakin hesitantly. "And it…err…also makes me see…"

He stopped Tia with his hands on her shoulders, and turned her around to face him.

"Every time you sing that song, I see visions. Vision of a woman. In a white dress. She's coming closer to me."

"Really?" asked Tia, a slow smile forming on her unsure face. "And who is this-"

But a commotion from three feet in front of them stopped her sentence. Obi-Wan has unleashed his skills on Ms. Tramp, who was now kneeling on the side, clutching her hand.

"We'll talk in Naboo," was Tia's slip-up before she ran over to help the woman up and out of the club, Obi-Wan at her heels.

"Jedi business, go back to your drinks," said Anakin with a dazed expression before hurrying after the others.

Outside, Obi-Wan laid Ms. Tramp down while she shook in pain. Her face seemed to move like candle wax as she tried to speak.

"What is your name?" Tia asked-she was getting sick and tired of calling her Ms. Tramp.

"Zam," said the woman through gritted teeth.

"Do you know who you were trying to kill?" said Obi-Wan.

"The-senator," Zam stuttered. Tia wondered how painful losing a hand or arm could really be. Always seeing _someone _(cough Annie cough) losing those kinds of body parts and hearing them scream made you want to hug yourself and hope you will never have to feel that pain.

"Who sent you?" Obi-Wan pursued.

"It…was just a job," Zam mumbled.

"Who sent you here? Tell us," said Anakin softly. Obi-Wan made a face like, _Anakin? Being soft? What blazes is this world coming to?_

"Easy," said Tia, knowing the explosion Anakin would unleash and the dart throw. "Let's not forget she's hurt, and I have a bad feeling she'll never get the words out of her mouth."

Anakin took a shuddering breath. He and Obi-Wan used the Force to create an unbreakable shield around the four people.

"Now," Anakin continued, softly again. "Please tell us."

"Just the name, please," Tia added. For if the shield were not to stop the poisonous dart, all they would be left with is, "It was a bounty hunter called."

Zam was struggling with herself. She was nearly crying with the pain, and shaking with fear. Finally she said, "Jango Fett-"

The dart had broken through the shield and stabbed her square in the neck. We watched her transform and die in Obi-Wan's arms, but not before she whispered.

"Clones…"

"Clones?" Tia asked. She had no idea that Zam would know about the army.

"Clones," said Anakin. "Clones. You make anything out of that, Master?"

"NO, Anakin," said Obi-Wan. "I haven't the foggiest."

"Well," said Tia, getting up. "We at least have the name. And that should be enough for now, hmm? Right now we need to go home and check on Padme."

".What about the body?" Anakin asked.

Tia touched the face for a minute. She felt a strange heaviness on her chest.

"I say…we leave her in her speeder, wherever it is," said Tia after a while. "They will think she crashed, those who pass by."

It was so late, and everyone was so tired, that nobody argued with her.

And that, my friend, was the greatest gift of all. No argument.

**A/N: What do you think? Any reviews? Comments? Thoughts? Suggestions? Flames? Well, no flames, please. I just want some constructive compliments or advice. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-No.**

Tia sat quietly in Padme's apartment, waiting for Anakin to meet with her after his talk with Obi-Wan. Padme was talking angrily to the Chancellor, who was sitting down looking perfectly calm.

_I wonder why…_thought Tia bitterly, turning to the fridge and wishing she could eat something.

The food here was very healthy for good strong Jedi bones. Half of the things she ate she could not even guess what it was. Whatever it was, however, was good. She just wished for some old-fashioned Poland Spring water; the water here was truly unusual. She didn't like the earthy taste of it. Still, water is water, and she needed it to survive.

She closed her eyes for a little bit, just to see if maybe she could wake up again.

Nope.

Wow.

Tia watched as Palpatine left the room, and Padme turned to Tia, looking even more angry.

"I am to report to Naboo until they find my assassin."

_No, duh._

"That is a surprise," said Tia sarcastically.

"I am to have two bodyguards; you, and-"

"Anakin," Tia said.

Padme stopped, and Tia noticed that a faint blush crept around her cheeks.

"What's wrong, milady?" _Not that name again!_

"Nothing," said Padme, showing the first sign of weakness. "It's just-why would they send a Padawan to protect me?"

_Stupid b-_

"Maybe they know how much he cares for you," Tia said evenly. "Ten years ago, you were his very close friend. Ten years apart has made him miss you terribly. And now, he's back, and I think he deserves more time with his-" Tia smirked. "-_angel."_

Padme's eyes widened.

"Anyhow," Tia went on hastily. "I think you should try and make him feel like he's welcome."

"You make it sound like I am in his debt," snapped Padme. "I will do no such thing."

"On the contrary," said Tia, feeling a little annoyed. "I do believe you are in his debt. Since last night, he has proved that nothing can harm you while he is there. All he wishes for, but doesn't ask for, is a little glimpse of the girl he used to know. I think you owe him that, after he…so skillfully decapitated those poisonous centipedes on your bed." Tia was smiling from ear to ear now as Padme's heartbeat quickened.

She decided to implant another thought.

_Second sign of love-loss of composure at thoughts of Anakin's heroics._

Later on, Padme was packing her clothes and muttering her distaste at having to go into hiding. Tia hung back to let them have their conversation. She liked this part of the movie so much. Seriously.

" I do not like this idea of hiding," padme was saying.

"You will be back in no time," said Tia.

"I worked for a year on this, and now I will not be around to see its fate decided!"

"Sometimes we must learn to let go of our pride and do what is expected of us," said Anakin wisely.

"Annie…" said padme, stopping what she was doing. "You've grown."

Tia bowed her head to keep from laughing as she installed a third thought in the Senator's head-_Sign three: Noticing that he's grown._

Padme twitched at the thought in her head. Anakin didn't notice, and continued talking.

"Obi-Wan manages not to say that. Don't get me wrong, he's a great Master. As powerful as Master Yoda, and as wise as Master Windu. I am thankful to be his apprentice. In some ways, a lot of ways-I'm really ahead of him. I'm ready for the trials! But he seems to think I am too unpredictable!"

"Easy," Tia mumbled.

"That must be frustrating-"

"It's worse. He's always lecturing me, he never listens! It's not fair!"

That Annie. _He sounds like a child._

"Critique is the only way we grow," said Padme.

Tia had now been forming her own Tips to handling Anakin Skywalker.

"Annie," said padme. "Don't grow up too quickly."

_Rule number one: If you are to comfort Anakin in his fits of, "Misunderstood Kid," it would be most stupid to try and knock sense into him, and then accidentally imply that you want him to be young again, especially if he's in love with you…_

"I am growing," Anakin retorted, meeting Padme's eyes with his own. "You said so yourself."

…_because then he will start to mentally imagine you confessing feelings of deep attraction to you. Side effects include a sexy grin as he stares at your face._

"Please don't look at me like that," said Padme. "It makes me uncomfortable."

As she stalked away…

_Sign number-oh, I don't care: having to look away from your crush before throwing yourself on him._

Anakin looked at Tia, smiling.

"Great job," she said sarcastically, giving a thumbs-up. "Now all you have to do is accidentally tell her you dream about her."

Anakin didn't even turn red. He was too impressed with himself to speak.

Arrogant little punk.

"Ah, the joys of robots," said Tia, as she watched R2-D2 hand her a small device with hologram headphones. This was, he had said, a Star Wars century iPod. Of course, he didn't use the word, "iPod." Instead he called it, according to obi-Wan, a "Gadertainment." Whatever. She was calling it a StarPod.

She, Obi-Wan, Padme, and Anakin were at the ship port, where Tia, padme and Anakin were to go as refugees to Padme's planet of Naboo. Tia had to wear a scratchy wool hat over her hair so as to hide her elaborate hairdo. She also had to attain enormous sunglasses to hide her weirdo eyes. Obi-Wan said they gave away her Jedi status. So now she looked like a blind rebel. And she so did not like it in this hot weather.

She sulked a little while following padme and Anakin to the ship.

"Don't worry, we have R2 with us," Anakin was saying.

"And an angry Tia," he added.

"You stop," said Tia. "You at least don't have to wear this stupid hat and glasses. I look a homeless refugee."

"Is that not the point?" Padme asked, laughing.

"Yeah, you stop too," said Tia. "You and Annie here can walk around looking like a married couple, with your orange outfit ad his cloth shawl, but I just look like a refugee stalker."

Anakin had turned red with every word Tia said. Padme cleared her throat uncomfortably.

R2 made a noise.

"Shut _up, _R2!" said Tia angrily. "This is so embarrassing!"

On the ship, everyone was tired. They were just hungry; there was not enough time for breakfast. Tia sat in the back, hiding her face. Anakin and Padme talked all the way there, but there were halted moments when they stared into each others eyes and then looked away.

_Fools._

A cafeteria of some kind was set up on the lower levels. All three of them (not including R2) went there for a lunch. This was that special moment.

At first, Tia tuned them out, trying not to be seen, as she was still wearing that accursed hat. Then she heard padme saying, "You've grown so much."

Using the Force, she said to Annie, _Do not answer that. Do NOT answer that._

He ignored her. "You haven't changed a bit," he said boldly.

_Okay. Stop there!_

For once, he heeded to someone's command other than his Master's and let it end there.

But just then, Anakin spoke, "You are exactly how I remembered you-"

_Ugh! Stupid!_

"-from ten years ago." Tia did not even bother to close her open mouth. They didn't notice her anyway. They were too busy smiling at each other.

Finally, they landed the ship.

**All that happens next-the conversation with the queen of Naboo-I don't want to waste time discussing, as I don't have anything to add. I will merely skip to the kiss on the lake.**

Tia looked around at her surroundings. The sun shone in the blue skies, and it was so warm, she didn't need her stupid hat or sunglasses anymore. She felt at peace with everything around her. This was going to be the greatest assignment she had ever gotten.

She was walking around the middle floor of the balcony when she caught Anakin capturing Padme's lips with his own.

Wow. It was deeper than the movie portrayed. It was like he was eating her lips with his. Like if you eat a hot dog, and then you bite it, and you try to get the whole thing in your mouth, and you try to pull it apart…that's not even close to what this kiss was. Just think of gobbling your favorite chocolate.

"Oh," was all that Tia could say.

Wait a minute! Padme was soon going to break away! Tia would not let that happen! She took a deep breath-she still was unsure with the Force-and pushed into Padme a feeling of love and submission.

Padme's hand grabbed Anakin's cheek, pulling him closer, and his arms sneaked around her waist holding her against him. They were chest to chest, stomach to stomach, and hip to hip (not to imply anything naughty.) Tia was beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable. Sure, she loved kisses and romance, but seriously-don't they think it's a little…ahem.

Finally, Tia's uneasiness got the best of her, and she crept up in front of them, bit her lip at the closer view of his mouth devouring hers up to her cheeks, and coughed loudly.

At once, two of them jumped apart, red in the lips, and breathless. Annie looked at the ground, Padme was half-glaring at tia, half looking abashedly at Annie. Tia fought hard not to smile at their reactions, but still, one thought crossed her mind.

_Awk-ward._

_Tia's handbook to Handling Anakin Skywalker_

_When confronting Anakin after he has kissed the one he loves, be sure not to smile or look embarrassed. You must keep your face graceful apologetic and calm. For then he will lose his cool and his pride, and then who cares if you're a girl? He will kick your awkward ass!_

"I won't tell," said Tia feebly. "I pledge to the Force."

Annie just nodded, and swept past her and into the house.

Padme looked helplessly at his retreating figure.

"You liked the kiss, didn't you?" asked Tia quietly; it was time to tweak again.

"I-I don't-no," said Padme defiantly.

"Don't lie, Senator," said Tia, emphasizing the last word. "I am able to know the truth anyhow."

Padme bit her lip and looked down.

"I love him," she whispered. Then she clamped her hand over her mouth, looking frightened.

Tia almost laughed when she uttered, "B-b-but don't tell him! He must never find out!"

"There's no need to tell him," said Tia slyly. "I think he already knows!"

Padme's face showed comprehension and frustration. Tia put a hand on her shoulder, in a mockingly reassuring way, and then turned to follow Anakin, leaving a very screwed woman behind her.

Tia searched through the halls; this was almost a maze-but then found him in the same room where, in the movie, he was to confess his feelings to Padme. He wore an expression of great romantic-desperateness.

Tia approached cautiously; if he was still mad at her, tension would fill the atmosphere. She made her way over to the seat next to him, and sat down, never taking her eyes off him.

After a moment he said, "I feel so lost."

"I know," she said seriously.

"I don't want to lose her," he said emotionally. "I think I have pushed her away. With every passing moment now, I feel her desire to keep her distance."

"She doesn't want to keep her distance, trust me," said Tia. _More tweaking time._

"Really?" said Anakin skeptically. "And what do you think she does want to do?"

"Kiss you a little longer," said Tia, leaning in so he could get the message-PAY ATTENTION! "She has just encountered her first true kiss. And with that kiss comes a great conflict within you both. You need to make a choice. Whether to stay platonic or follow your hearts, both options come with a consequence. You just need to know which one is more worth the cost, that's all."

Anakin nodded slightly.

"And by the way," added Tia, smirking in an attempt to brighten the mood. "That kiss, I'm sure, will make an impact on her decision."

Anakin blushed and smiled shyly.

_Well, _thought Tia. _That's one large step for passion, and another small step towards confession._

**A/N: I think this was my longest chapter yet. Took a while to really think out. Don't worry, I will update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-No.**

After the humiliating events of yesterday, Padme seemed to take care to sleep in late.

"Maybe she doesn't want to face you," said Tia over a drink of coffee at 9:00 in the morning.

Anakin nodded thoughtfully. "Or maybe she's tired."

Tia raised an eyebrow. "It is a possibility." She wasn't going to push the subject any longer.

At about 8:30, they heard Padme's footsteps from behind them. They turned around to see her wearing the outfit only worn at the picnic (in the movie!)

And she looked beautiful.

Tia suspected she made herself extra pretty all morning. She smiled at Annie, who was nervously tugging at his Jedi outfit.

"Good morning, Padme Amidala," said Tia respectively, bowing down.

"Good morning to you all!" Padme said in an unusually small voice. She was not looking at Anakin. _Bad sign_ "You know, it's such a beautiful day. How about we go out for a small picnic?"

Tia shrugged. "Fine with me," she said.

"Okay," said Anakin haltingly. Poor boy. She was too pretty for him to handle in the morning. Heh-heh.

Later on, the three of them were sitting in the tall grass, eating on little rolls and delicious date-like fruits. Padme was being extremely shy with Annie. It was clear to Tia that she wanted to wait until later to talk about the kiss. Anakin, being such an understanding person (not) made no mention of it.

They ate, they talked. Of what Obi-Wan could be doing, of Anakin's silly fights with Obi-Wan, of all the times Tia wanted to pat Yoda's head (Even in reality, she wanted to), and Padme's childhood. In other words, Padme's first crush.

"Who?" said Anakin.

Padme looked away. "I don't know."

"Sure, you do," said Anakin smirking. "You just don't want to tell me."

"What, are you going to use your old Jedi mind tricks on me?" padme asked, chuckling.

"They only work on the weak-minded," Tia said with Anakin. They looked at each other, Annie frowning, and Tia guilty. That was way too close. Any more slip-ups like that and she'd be doomed.

"okay," said padme. "I was twelve. His name was Palo. He was a few years older, than I. he was tall. Very cute. Long black hair, and dreamy eyes-"

"Okay, that sounds like a hot guy," said Tia, trying not to sound to obviously worried as Anakin's eyes darkened. "Whatever happened to this…Palo?"

Padme was looking at Annie when she answered. "I went into public service, and he went on to become an artist."

"Maybe he was the smart one," said Anakin maliciously.

"You really don't like politics, do you?" said Padme shaking her head.

"I like two or three,' said Anakin. "But I'm not sure about one of them."

_Ouch!_

Padme giggled.

"I don't think they do their job well," said Anakin

"What do you think they should do?" challenged padme.

"All the politicians sit down and talk about the problem, agree on what is best for all the people and then do it!"

"That's exactly what we do! The-the trouble is that most people don't agree."

Tia looked back and forth, getting a kick out of this discussion.

"Well, they should be made to!"

"By whom, who is going to make them?"

"I don't know, someone."

"You?"

"Of course, not me!"

Padme shook her head. "It sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me."

"Yeah," said Tia. "That's communism."

"What?" said Anakin and Padme.

"Never mind,' said Tia. Damn! She was so screwed! "Just another word for a dictatorship."

"Well," said Anakin, "If it works…"

Padme stared at him, no doubt wondering if he was serious, until a small smile escaped his lips.

"You're making fun of me!" Padme exclaimed.

"NO, no, no," said Anakin untruthfully. "I'd be much too scared to make fun of a Senator."

"Right," said Tia under her breath.

Later on, Anakin was showing of his moves on one of those cattle like creatures. Padme and Tia stood watching him, laughing. He made the stupidest poses ever. The one that made him fall was the surfer dude one.

He wobbled like an idiot, then fell right under the cattle's hooves!

Tia knew better that he was faking when he couldn't get up. Nevertheless, she ran ahead of padme. When she stopped in front of Annie, she whispered, "Stupid liar."

Annie just giggled.

"Annie! Are you alright?" Padme asked, as she turned him over-only to find Annie and Tia in stitches of laughter!

Tia regarded the two falling down the hill in each others arms, laughing like little children.

Lame.

When they finally stopped, they landed in a very…_compromising_ position. Padme lay on top of Annie, both legs on either side of him. He didn't seem to mind. Yet.

Tia's sneaky grin faded into an uneasy one, as Padme stared at Annie below her for a minute.

Tia got a bad feeling she knew where this may be going, even when the movie never showed it. She was still way too young to witness any…err…_personal _moments, as much as she wanted to see them get together ASAP.

"Ahem," she said loudly.

Padme jumped in shock, so that she fell hard right on Anakin. Tia saw him turning red and biting his lip.

_I'm too young for this!_

"Kind of uncomfortable, " Tia went on. "To be in that position, isn't it? You look…flushed. Maybe it's the weather."

_Or maybe it's the stimulation, dumbass._

"Let's…uh…let's go back inside, shall we?" Ti asked nervously.

"Yeah, sure, you know, fine with me," they were mumbling incoherently, getting up gingerly. Padme almost fell back down again, but fell right into Anakin's chest. They stared at each other's eyes again.

Not again.

"Excuse me!" Tia said loudly. "I'm hot."

Padme blushed harder. She tore away from Anakin and hurried back towards the resort.

Tia watched her go, then turned to Anakin with fear, for he was glaring at her and flaring his nostrils.

_Tia's Tips for Handling Anakin Skywalker_

_If you have just destroyed a very good moment between Anakin and Padme, you will find that Anakin will be extremely pissed off at you, and will no longer care if you are a young girl; he will approach you will intentions of causing you great pain. In these situations, it would be most wise to accept that when facing an angry lovesick boy, you can never fight back. Only one word is needed for what it is best for you to do._

_Run._

So what do you think that she did?

What else could she do? She ran like superman after Padme, while Anakin ran wordlessly in her wake.

**A/N: I hope you like part one. Wait for the rest later. Bye bye.**


	6. Part II

**Disclaimer-No.**

Afternoon came around quickly, and the servants of the house announced lunch. In truth, no one was very hungry, so they asked for fruits and wine. This was the first time Tia could have any wine in a full glass, and she was not going to waste it.

Anakin and Padme sat across from each other, while Tia sat next to Padme; Anakin was still rather annoyed with her, and he never got her back for interrupting his time with Padme.

Anakin was telling Padme about his latest adventures.

"…So then, when we got there, we went into aggressive negotiations," said Anakin, as the servants set the plates and food on the table.

"What does that mean?" Padme asked.

"You knows, negotiations with a lightsaber," said Anakin, smiling. Padme and Tia chortled.

Padme took her utensils and began to cut her pear. She didn't see Anakin raise his hand, so she was much surprised when her pear lifted itself off her plate and floated towards him. She smiled as he cut it in half for her, saying, "If Obi-Wan caught me doing this, he'd be very grumpy."

_Yes, he would._

As Anakin sent the half back to padme, Tia absentmindedly began popping grapes into her mouth, as they were sweet and succulent. Then all of the sudden, her grapes picked themselves off the stem and rose into the air, hovering over her head like a halo.

"Anakin," Tia said dangerously.

"What?" said Anakin innocently. "Something bothering you?"

"Yeah, those are _my _grapes," said Tia, looking at her grapes dangling above her. "And I want 'em now."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Anakin sweetly.

"Put the grapes down!" said Tia stupidly.

"Okay," said Anakin, and the grapes came toppling on her head. She supposed she deserved it, but seriously. The guy was a baby!

Tia reached for her wine, and was a about to take a sip when the wine rose out of her cup and swirled around her head.

"No!" said Tia; she wanted her wine. "Annie stop it!"

Padme was laughing too hard to speak. Anakin smiled evilly

"What?" said Tia, looking at Padme.  
I wan my wine, and I want it now! Put it back in the cup right away! I'm serious! I'm going to-oof!"

all the wine instantly shot back into the cup, splashing on Tia's face.

Anakin roared with mirth as Padme clutched her sides.

"AN-A-KIN SKY-WALK-ER!"

Need less to say, she never got her wine back. As Anakin continued his dinner with Padme, Tia was in the fresher, taking a shower. At last, when it was over, she tried to find something to wear while her Jedi outfit was being washed. (she was so going to kill Annie.)

Luckily, a pair of sweat pants and mid rift were laid out by Padme herself after dinner. At first, Tia was unsure of whether or not they would fit her. She was skinny! Putting them on, however, she noticed that they shrank until they hugged her sides. Cool.

She walked outside to visit a warm breeze in the dark skies. The food was gone, and it seemed everyone was asleep. Except, she heard a pair of voices in the hallway.

"…will take us to a place we cannot go. Regardless of the way we feel about each other."

"Then you do feel something!"

She followed the sound to the almost closed door of the room with the fireplace. She stayed against the wall, hopeful that Anakin would not sense her. Stay calm, she told herself.

"I wish that I could just wish away these feelings. But I can't."

_Please, padme, please don't be so harsh on him, _Tia thought with all her might. _Please, just tell him you feel something and that you wish you could give in, but you know you can't. Please, just give him something to hold on to. Maybe a kiss or something._

_PLEASE!_

Somehow, she got through to Padme, who was silent. Tia heard the sound of someone sitting down.

"It is…true that I…have felt something over the past few days," she heard Padme whisper. "That kiss…everything is awkward between us now. The picnic incident…even Tia-Shaan has noticed. I think she's trying to keep us from making a terrible mistake."

_What? No! No, no, no! What have I done?_

"I would not say that," said Anakin. " I would say that she is merely jealous that she has nobody to love yet."

_Oh no you did not!_

What Tia wouldn't give to strangle Anakin's sorry ass right now.

"Don't say that, Annie," said Padme. "Anyway, I…am tempted by all that you have said tonight…but I can't. It's too dangerous. I can't let you give up your dreams of becoming a Jedi for me. No on is worth that. Least of all, me."

"You're wrong, Padme," said Anakin indignantly. "There is no one more worth that than you are. What do you want me to do? Please don't ask me to be something we know I am not."

Silence. Total silence. _Come one, start talking, _thought Tia. The suspense was damaging to her breathing.

She heard Padme stand up, heard five footsteps, and then nothing, except a small rustling sound. Then she heard a small noise. Oh boy. Was it what she thought it was?

Tia, shaking with excitement, peeked into the crack between the door and the wall. Her heart quickened.

Padme and Annie were locked in an embrace, kissing the living daylights out of each other. The kisses were passionate and full of love, but also, a neediness and sadness loomed over them.

Tia wanted so badly to cough and make her presence known, but she had learned from reading other fan fictions in her lifetime that some things just weren't her business, even if she was in the movie now.

When the two pulled apart, Padme's eyes were shimmering. "I can't, Annie," she said softly. "I can't do this. Not now. Not here. Not when you have so much ahead of you. I can't give in to this now."

"We could keep it a secret," said Anakin reassuringly.

"Even if we kept it a secret, we would be living a lie," Padme countered, placing her hands on the back of his neck. "One we could not keep even if we wanted to."

Anakin's eyes were downcast. Then, he moved his head a little, up and down.

"I'm so sorry Annie," padme began.

"No," said Anakin sharply. "Don't feel sorry. You're right. It would destroy us." Anakin traced Padme's cheekbone; more tears leaked from her eyes.

The silence that followed made Tia feel like someone had passed gas, and everyone knew it. (Interesting simile, no?) Padme and Anakin swayed a little in each other's arms in one last attempt to make this moment last forever.

"Well…" said Anakin. "I guess this is goodnight."

Padme's lip trembled, but she dropped her arms and bowed her head in assent. Anakin coughed and turned his head.

_Oh mother-plucking SHIZZLE!_

Tia's eye was at the crack of the door. She quickly moved her head silently out of the way, and held her breath, but there was no need.

"Annie!" Padme cried suddenly, and Tia no longer cared about being caught placed her eyes in the crack again and caught Padme pressing her lips to Annie's one last time, tightening her hold on his shoulder blades.

Wow. So this is what happened when you screw with the script.

When the kiss was broken, Padme gave Annie a miserable smile, while he bit his teeth through his lips.

_Danger. Danger. Danger. _Tia realized that she had to get tha heck outta here, for Anakin was going to leave. Tearing her eyes away from the scene. Tia tiptoed back through the halls faster than you could say, "Chewbacca is gay." She thanked the Force for the marble floors that did not creak under her feet. Once out of harm's way, she ran full speed into her room, falling on the bed and diving under the covers, curling into a shivering ball.

That was waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too close.

Tia was having a dream; she was in a dark, circled room, sitting cross-legged on a cushion on the floor. She could tell it was nighttime; every star twinkled on the walls. Squinting her eyes in the dark, Tia realized that she was in the meditating room that Yoda used.

Talk of the little green man…

Yoda hovered a few feet over the floor, at the other side of the room. He was smiling.

"Altered the ways of destiny I see you have, young padawan," said Yoda.

Tia's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't understand," she said. "Master Yoda," she added hastily, bowing her back.

"Think hard, young padawan," Yoda urged. "To great effect, you have used the Force. Proud of your skill, I am, Nita Johnson."

_What the he-? What the-? Did he just call me-?_

"Yes, Nita Johnson," said Yoda. "Know your true identity, I do. Belong in this world, you do not, but stay, you must, until your journey is completed."

Okay. Apparently, the little green man knew more than he said. You had to had it to him. He's a smart thing.

"When will my journey be completed?" Tia said. "I can't stay here forever, until the last episode. _Master Yoda," _she repeated, bowing again. "It will take too long."

"Ahh," said Yoda, closing his eyes. "Divide the time between, we must do. A break between periods, you will take, young padawan."

Tia had no idea what the hell this guy was talking about. Probably because of all his backward talking. But she nodded her head all the same.

"And no, go, you must," said Yoda. "Replenished your strength, your sleep has. It is time for you to wake up. Farewell until we meet again."

"Farewell…Master Yoda," said Tia, as the room blurred into pitch-black darkness.

**A/N: Well, part two is now begining, what do you say that?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-Must I say it again, or do I have to say it on my summary as well? Better yet, how about on my title?**

The sunlight of the morning burned through Ti-Shaan's eyelids, gently forcing her awake. She did not want to wake up, she was much too tired. Then the events of her dream came back to her, and she opened her eyes instantly.

Yoda had found out! He knew about how Tia was taken from another world in her sleep to this one. She was so busted! How would she survive if exposed until she woke up?

Slowly, Tia sat herself up in bed, exercising her eyelids to open them permanently. This was a bad situation. Yoda, who was wise and skilled, would not tolerate some wacky little human girl who knew nothing of the Force. But hadn't she used it a little already? Yeah, she had-to manipulate Padme's mind into doing what was best for her heart, she had had to use a lot of concentration. But Yoda knew so much, he had to know that, right? But then, he would say it was wrong, and exile her.

Or then, she told herself, maybe it was all a dream, and she was over-thinking it too much.

But it wasn't. She knew it wasn't. So why lie?

Then a voice in her head suddenly told her that there was nothing to worry about, that she had yet to be revealed of her secret, and that she had to focus on tweaking the plot of the story.

Which reminded her…

"Oh, snap!"

Tia jumped out of bed, dragging the sheets with her. They tangled up between her legs, causing her to fall over the side and stub her toe.

"OH-HO-HO-HO-HO-OW!" Tia exclaimed, clutching her foot.

She heard footsteps running towards her room; she struggled with the sheets until she fell back on her bed again.

The door burst open, and Padme and Anakin fell through the threshold.

"What's wrong?" They asked together.

Tia suddenly felt very embarrassed; she was wearing a midriff in front of a guy! And on top of that, she had only stubbed her toe! How was she to explain something so stupid?

"Uh-you know," Tia stuttered. "I-just-stubbed my toe."

Padme and Anakin just stared.

"And fell over the bed," Tia added meekly, nodding and smiling weakly.

Nobody spoke for a minute.

"Wow." Finally, Anakin said something.

"Yeah." Tia agreed. Then she smiled brightly and said, "So…good morning! What are we going to do today?"

"Well," said Padme nervously. "You don't mind having a little breakfast first, do you, Annie?" she said, turning to Anakin, who just nodded.

"Okay, we'll have breakfast, and during that we'll figure something out," she said to Tia.

"Okay," said Tia. "Um…can you…please…leave? I mean," she added hastily, "I have to put on my Jedi suit-"

"Oh, no," said Padme, "Please, by all means, put them on."

As the two exited her room, Tia breathed a sigh. Well, she thought grimly, as least she didn't interrupt their moment. They obviously had already arranged the whole deal about him going to Tatooine long before she had awaken.

Tia detangled herself from the sheets, and began to make her bed. It was a known fact that Tia, back at Earth, was a weird hypocritical neat freak; she wanted everything neat, but let everything turn messy.

When she had finished, she looked around, saw her Jedi tunic outfit on the drawer on the side of her bed, and proceeded to change.

Ti-Shaan checked the fresher to wash her face, rinse out her mouth, and figure out something with her hair. It was a real mess. Her braid was lopsided, her hair stuck up all places, and she just couldn't find a brush to tidy up.

_Did the Force work on hairdos??_

Tia closed her eyes and thought only of her hair. _I want a high ponytail today. High ponytail, shiny hair touches my back, braid straight and neat, with the streaks intact…_

We she opened her eyes, that is exactly what she saw.

"Oh, yeah!" she said in a surfer like tone, nodding stupidly.

She then placed her light saber in her pocket. She stared at it for a long time.

Quite suddenly, her hand shot out and grabbed the handle again, pulling it out and pressing the button.

Her eyes widened.

It was a beautiful thing, the light saber. The hum of electricity was almost comforting, and the dazzling structure and light coming from the blade made Tia feel like she was holding a queen's scepter. What intrigued her the most was the color of the light saber, which was an eerie gold. Not yellow, but gold. She could see clearly the difference. It's too complicated to explain, even in this story.

She took notice of the tingling in her chest. That must be the power of the Force. She also felt warmth spread throughout her fingers. Almost like they described in the Harry Potter books, when Harry held a wand.

Amazingly, holding this light saber, an important part of Tia-Shaan's Jedi spirit was added to her.

"So this is how it feels," said Tia thoughtfully, examining the weapon. "To be a powerful Jedi."

She stared at it fro another moment, then turned it off, and placed it back in her cloak(which made her feel like a menacing Lord.)

She then left her room to meet the others.

She found them sitting at the table, not eating their porridge, just staring into space. She tentatively sat down and the end seat, where a bowl was already sitting.

"So," said Tia loudly, to get their attention.

They jumped, looked at her in shock, and then let out a breath.

"So," said Padme, glancing at Anakin, who just looked down at his food. "IN light of recent events this morning, not including your fall off the bed-"

Anakin snickered.

"-We will be departing for Tatooine after breakfast. No one else is to know of this, for we expect to be back before they even begin to worry.

Tia, having always a passion for acting in plays at school, did the best she could to act like it was news to her. She could not help but feel a certain disquiet at the intense stare Anakin was giving her right now. _Please, please let me fool him right now for once, please?_

"Why are we going to Tatooine?" Tia asked innocently.

Padme looked at Anakin for help.

"I have been having…certain dreams…certain nightmares—"

"Say no more, Annie," said Tia, holding up her hand; it was no use getting the information when she was a mind reading Jedi. "I understand completely."

No one spoke for the rest of the meal. Tia kept looking back between Padme and Anakin. She wondered…

If the past night's events had been tweaked, how did it affect the forbidden lovers this morning? Were they too occupied with the dream to worry? Or did they confirm their promise not to engage in any more _activities?_

When the last morsel of food had been eaten, and the glass of water emptied, the two Jedi made their way to the spaceship; Padme had to get dressed.

Tia looked over at Anakin, at his stony face, as he prepared the ship for its new flight. She suddenly felt extremely empty with pity for him. He was about to go through all this trouble to save his mother, who was going to die in his arms after less than a minute of conversation. And she herself knew this, but was letting him go anyhow. At the same time, Obi-Wan Kenobi would be held captive by the Separatists. The message sent to Annie and Padme would be sent a little too late, around the time that Anakin's mother died, which would weaken his skills.

She was going to change this, or her name wasn't Tia-Shaan!

Actually, it wasn't.

But that was not the point, damn it!

"Anakin," said Tia, and he stopped to listen to her, though not looking at her. "I know your dreams. I know they are real. I also know that I'm torn between letting you go and forcing you to stay."

"Why?" Anakin asked, shocked.

Tia took a deep breath. This was kind of complicated. "Because-in a way I kind of had a …premonition?...Last night…that uh, going to Tatooine and to your mother would be for…er…nothing."

She sensed a feeling of dread from Anakin, but he kept it cool.

"And why is that, Tia-Shaan?"

"Because…" Oh , she was going to burst from embarrassment. "I don't think that your mother is…all that well?"

Stupid stupid stupid…

"I know that my mother is not well, Tia! That's why I'm going!" Annie shouted.

Tia took a step backwards. "A Jedi shall not know anger," she said calmly.

That was lame. She was talking to Anakin Skywalker here.

"Anger _is _a path to the Dark Side of the Force."

Yeah, right, like you haven't felt angry before, you hypocritical daughter of a—

Anakin kept right on yelling. "My mother is in pain! I can feel it!"

"Your mother is dead!"

Total silence all around. Tia realized what she had said out of exasperation.

"I mean…she will be…by the time you…get there."

Anakin opened his mouth, and closed it.

_Somehow I feel that I had no impact on him whatsoever. Why?_

"You're very 'wise' for a child your age," he finally came out with.

She bowed her head.

"But we are still going to Tatooine," he said shortly.

"Your funeral, my friend," said Tia. "But know that I warned you."

"And why would I trust your advice?" Anakin snapped. "After you interrupted my special moments deliberately twice already?"

Tia coughed. "You should thank me for interrupting. Any further and you both would have suffered. You don't wanna live a lie, do you?"

Anakin sputtered. "How the-"  
Tia had enough of this bullcrap. If the guy didn't get it now, then he was an idiot. She let the facts pour out of her like milk. "I mean, seriously, you don't wanna make Padme hide something from Jedi when Jedi can read minds, right? And you were ready to throw that all away, give up what you wanted forever for a relationship hidden from the rest of the world, when you would think about her all the time, even in front of your mind-reading Master, Obi-Wan, while honest Padme has to hide from the Senate your marriage, along with the Jedi, and her mind is no match for them. But you would still be married. That kind of logic doesn't make any sense."

"A stupid pledge means nothing to me! I would rather eat worms than hide my love for Padme!"

"Even if it's what she wants?" She could not believe what she was hearing. And where did anyone find the man in front of her?

"She would understand!"

"Men do what their women beg of them!"

"That's like me and the Jedi!"

Tia's mouth dropped. "You are comparing your relationship with Padme to the _Jedi?"_

"Well, yes!" Anakin stammered. "In a way. I cannot lie to my Jedi masters that I have not broken my pledge to them!"

"This is the twenty-first century, dumbass. We are not _supposed_ to break our pledges to the Je-"

Tia stopped her rambling. First, she had realized that she had said, 'twenty-first century', and 'dumbass', which were not words known to a galaxy far far away long long ago. Secondly, Padme was standing between them, dressed and looking steely.

"oh." Said Tia in a small voice.

Anakin whirled around to stare, trembling at Padme.

"How long were you standing there?" he asked.

"Long enough," said Padme, brushing past him. "Let's get going."

Anakin gaped helplessly at her back, then turned to Tia.

Tia crossed her arms. "She's your girl." Then she followed Padme to the front of the ship, where Padme was already sitting on the couch, waiting patiently for takeoff.

"Senator Amidala," Tia began.

"Men are fools," said Padme. "That's all you're going to hear from me about the matter."

Tia rolled her eyes. "Ee-mo," she sang.

**A/N: Soooo, what do you think? The next chapter will be an in between thing, slightly inspired by Potter Puppet Pals, "Wizard Swears." Hope you like it. It will be short.**


End file.
